Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the microneedle arrays, methods for transdermal drug delivery and in general to devices for the administration of active agents to patients through the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,728 (Yuzhakov, 2010) discloses microneedle arrays and drug delivery devices for transdermally delivering a drug formulation to a patient. The microneedle array device includes a substantially planar substrate having an array of apertures; and a plurality of microneedles projecting at angle from the planar substrate, the microneedles having a base portion integrally connected to the substrate, a tip end portion distal to the base portion, and body portion therebetween, wherein each microneedle has at least one channel extending substantially from the base portion through at least a part of the body portion, the channel being open along at least part of the body portion and in fluid communication with at least one of the apertures in the substrate.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0140049 (Kirby, 2008) describes a device for transport of material across or into a biological barrier, the device includes a puncturing projection associated with a first portion of a substrate, the first portion of the substrate being movable between a first substrate position in which, in use, the puncturing projection is in puncturing contact with the biological barrier so as to form a flow path for said material across or into said biological barrier and a second substrate position in which, in use, the puncturing projection is at least partially retracted from the first position, wherein the substrate is resiliently deformable or displaceable from the first to the second substrate position by a biasing device associated with the substrate.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0042050 (Chowdhury, 2010) discloses a drug delivery device that delivers pharmacologically active substances transdermally using microneedles arranged on a belt mounted rotatably about a plurality of rollers, the microneedles having an associated drug reservoir mounted on the belt which is compressed when the needles and belt are brought into contact with the skin.
Patent Application WO/2004/082469 (Karasiuk, 2004) relates to a device, a system employing the device and method of performing skin treatment are provided for skin treatment. The device of the Karasiuk invention includes a vacuum head base defining a chamber therein and having a substantially smooth treatment tip attached and extending from an end thereof or integral therewith. The tip has at least one central opening that is open to the chamber, and is adapted to contact the skin and traverse the skin in a substantially non-abrasive manner. A vacuum access opening is provided through a side wall of the vacuum head base and adapted to connect with a source of vacuum. A tissue stop member is located within the chamber. It may have an abrasive surface for exfoliating skin cells, or a smoother surface for traversing the skin without substantial abrasion.